


Maid Factor

by FanFiction_Writer_3



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cosplay, Crossdressing Kink, Cute, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Writer_3/pseuds/FanFiction_Writer_3
Summary: Rin has been desperately trying to get Len to dress like a maid but he would always say no. Desperate, Rin exposes something confidential you told her that made Len immediately change his mind.





	Maid Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by the Vocaloid song "Maid Factor" 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ChXcJmXjBw
> 
>  
> 
> Tenshi = Angel

**~*~**

 

 

"PLEASE?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEASE?!"  
  
"DAMMIT, RIN, I SAID NO!" Rin puffed out her cheeks to go along with her pout and tear-filled eyes. Len rubbed his hand against his forehead from his twin's actions. All morning she has been trying to get Len to wear a maid's outfit for god knows why. "You'll look so cute in it, though..." Rin muttered to herself while holding the dress closer to her body.   
  
"Why don't you wear it, then?"   
  
"It wouldn't be the same!" Len could only sweat-drop and let out a heavy sigh while Rin brainstormed for any other possible ways to get Len into the outfit.  
  
  
 **\- * -**

 

_"Ooh! I have a dare for you~" Meiko evilly smirked as she cupped her chin. All of the female Vocaloids were gathered in the living room in their pajamas for a girls-only-sleepover. They were playing an intense game of "Truth or Dare" where there is no boundary to questions and dares to give. It was Rin's turn. "I dare you to go up to f/n-Tenshi's room and ask what his favorite kink is~" All of the girls blushed, Rin having the worst one. Some smirked along with Meiko while others covered their faces in embarrassment. "And you have to have him explain in great detail~" Meiko added._  
  
 _"I-I can't do that!"_  
  
 _"There's no backing out of it~"_  
  
 _"Come on, Rin, you can do it!" Miku cheered, a pink blush still coating over her nose._  
  
 _"I am highly interested in knowing the type of sexual desires f/n-nii has." Luka commented with a small blush on her emotionless features. Groaning in displeasure, Rin stands up and walks upstairs where the bedrooms were located. She traveled to the middle of the hall where f/n's room was located and shakily knocked three times._  
  
 _"Who is it?" Rin flushed a deep red._  
  
 _"I-its Rin...C-can I come in?"_  
  
 _"Sure." After taking a couple breaths, Rin walked inside and came to the sight of f/n in pajamas of his own as his television flashed "pause" of a video game. "What's up?"_  
  
 _"U-uhm..." Rin cupped her hands in front of her chest. "S-so, uh...I-I...j-just wanted to a-ask, u-uhm...Wh-wh-what ki-kind of...K-k-kinks...D-Do you have_ _...?" She refused to make anything close to eye-contact with the other in fear and embarrassment. It was silent for a couple seconds until f/n finally responded._  
  
"I guess I don't mind telling you...But why do you even want to know?" Rin was relieved he wasn't mad at the question, though he was probably going to be once finding out she was going to expose his privacy to their friends only minuted after he answers.  
  
"M-me and the other g-girls were playing a-a game and...I-I was dared by Meiko to come up here a-and ask you...Th-that..." Rin shut her eye-lids tightly, waiting anxiously for the rage to be thrown at her. Her pupils dilated when she felt a hand pat her head and a chuckling sound reached her ears.  
  
"Don't be so scared, it's not like I'm mad or anything." f/n gave a closed-eye smile. "Like I said, I don't mind telling you guys. Friendships are always about being honest and there for each other."   
  
"f/n-tenshi...~" Rin whispered as her expression turned into a flushed, dreamy-like feature. f/n sweat-dropped but continued smiling. His fellow Vocaloids gave him the nickname "f/n-Tenshi" because of how angel-like f/n always acted towards them; always making sure the atmosphere is calm and friendly, always there to solve any conflict that ensues with just a smile and a few words that every time makes their hearts skip a beat. It surprised Rin f/n even had any kinks at all considering his personality. He leaned in close to Rin's ear, his hands cupping around his mouth, and whispered to the small girl the information she needed. A couple seconds later into the answer Rin's body turned red from her feet to her head just like a thermometer on a hot, summers day.   
  
"E-EEH?!"

 

**-*-**  
  
  
A devious smirk and pink blush appeared on Rin's face. She turned around and shrugged her arms up knowing for a fact Len will crack soon enough. "Well, f/n  **definitely**  would have loved to see you wearing a maid's dress." She peeked over her shoulder and smirked wider seeing Len's dilated pupils and bright red face. "Because, you know," Rin appeared behind him to whisper in his ear. "f/n has a hardcore  **maid**  kink. He  **loves**  seeing people wearing maid dresses, especially when their  **boys** ~" Len clenched both of his hands against his sides.   
  
 _f-f/n likes m-maids..._ He pressed his eyelids tightly together at the mere thought. The boy definitely didn't expect the dubbed pure, angel big-brother to be into that.   
  
"But, since you aren't willing to cooperate, I'm sure Kaito or Gackupo would be  **more**  than willing to. They may or may not have a thing for f/n. I guess we'll find out, won't we~?" Len's bangs were cast over his eyes and lowered his head. There was no way in hell he would ever let those perverts near f/n, especially not in a...Maid's outfit. Len intently stared at the dress Rin was extending out while wearing an innocent smile, the rest of the outfit resting on her bed.  
  
 _Rin is so good at manipulating people it's scary_. He hurriedly grabbed the dress and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
 _Yes! Len is totally going to get laid~_ Sparkles and flowers surrounded Rin who was fantasizing about f/n seeing Len in a lewd state while calling out "Master" and f/n tearing off the clothes before pinning Len's naked self onto the messy sheets.  _That would be so hot to see~_  Meanwhile, Len was already done slipping the very short dress [[X](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Ae_4IFXXXXcoapXXq6xXFXXXb/Japanese-font-b-Cute-b-font-Black-And-White-font-b-Maid-b-font-font-b.jpg): Imagine it shorter] on his feminine body, shyly looking back at his reflection. He slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out but covered his eyes when a flashing light blinded him. "OMG! YOU LOOKS SO CUTE! F/N IS TOTALLY GOING TO FLIP~" Rin was practically teleporting around Len to get a picture of him in every angle. "Okay, now put on the rest and you should be good~" She gave a thumbs up.  
  
"C-can you please not...? This is embarrassing enough..." Len rubbed his arm, sweat running down his cheek.   
  
"Don't be like that! Guys who cross-dress as girls are sky-high popular! Sure Boku no Pico kinda made it have a bad reputation, BUT IT'S STILL HOT, GODDAMMIT!" Rin turned her hands into fists and squeezed her eyes shut. Len could only give a huge sweat-drop at this.  
  
 _I can't keep my feelings bottle up like this. If there's a moment in time when I should finally tell f/n, now would be it._ He let out a breath then went over to his sister's bed and began sliding the thigh-high stockings up his legs. _Even if the situation is in impossible amounts of embarrassing, it is still a better time than ever to do it._  Len buttoned the cuffs around his wrists, positioning the headband afterward.  _And if dressing up as a maid is f/n's ultimate fetish, then I should go with it in the hope it'll make him understand I don't care about the perverted stuff he is into and he'll accept my love_. The shoes were put on his feet...And, complete! The last thing he did was pull the hair tie off of his hair to let it flow down to his neck.  _I-I can do this!_    
  
"You got this, bro~" Rin spoke his thoughts. Len turned back to her and smiled. The door shut, leaving Len walking down the hallway with nothing but the sound of his heart beating against his rib cage as he got closer and closer to f/n's room. He suddenly planted his feet firmly on the ground when finally reaching his destination. Len brought out his shaking fist towards the door and quietly knocked three times.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I-its Len...C-can I come i-in?"  
  
"Of course." He opened the door yet kept his body hidden behind it, his already red cheeks darkening realizing f/n was in a tight-fitted long-sleeve shirt and short briefs. "What can I help you with?" f/n smiled that trademark smile of his. Len could feel the steam puffing from his head.  
  
"I-I...U-uh..." He gripped the side of the door, hiding even more from f/n's sight. Said male frowned a little and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Is everything okay, Len? Why are you hiding like that?" The smile returned. "There is nothing to be worried about. Come in and tell me whatever it is you wanted to say~"  
  
 _I can't resist when he smiles at me like that...And those heartfelt words to let me know I am safe with him..._ Len gritted his teeth together and fully walked into the room, giving f/n the full view of his outfit. Similarly like Rin, he refused to connect gazes by keeping his shaking eyes at his feet.  _Wh-why isn't he saying anything?!_  Tears appeared.  _C-could he possibly be disgusted with me?! D-does he thinks I really was the one to have Rin ask why type of fetishes he has in order to trick him?!_  Len's eyes narrowed at the moment the tears became thicker.   
  
"Len." He cringed at his name being said. "Please, look at me." Despite that f/n's tone is low and gentle, Len refused to do so. "That's strange," He continued. "Aren't  **maids**  supposed to follow their  **master's orders** ~?" His eye-lid opened all the way open now processing f/n tilting his chin up and the words he just spoke. f/n smiled, pressing their foreheads together. "Len, what are you doing? Coming up to my room dressed like that?" If it weren't for f/n holding his head in place Len would have turned around to hide his flustered expression.   
  
"Th-there is n-no reason...M-master..." It was hard getting the last part out but he managed to do so.  
  
"Len, you don't have to force yourself to do these sort of actions if you are not comfortable with it." f/n tilted his head again, his face suddenly turning into one of lust, but not fully. "Even though seeing you like this definitely makes a  **part**  of me  **very happy** , I'm not going to pressure you into such situations that you do not want to find yourself in. Your feelings on this matter more than my simple desires." He let Len's chin out of his hold and stood up straight, though still looked down at him. Len stared blankly ahead and dug his fingernails deep into his palms.  
  
 _f/n is always thinking of others before himself...I don't know what intentions I even had of coming here, whether I wanted f/n to have his way with me or if I really did want to confess my feelings to him before anything really even happened_. Len walked forward.  _Whatever I was thinking then, is different now_. He pressed his face and fists onto f/n's chest and stayed like that, waiting for f/n to react.  _I just want to be in his arms, to feel his heat radiate onto me. All I want is to be caught in his web for all of eternity as he does whatever he wishes to my immobilized self_. "I...Do like you...M-maybe even love you...It was Rin's idea to have me dress like this, b-but to be honest...It...Gave me the confidence to finally scream my feelings to you." f/n placed one hand on top of Len's head, his right arm wrapping around his shoulders for a tight embrace.  
  
"That is what I wanted to hear. I know you aren't the type to try and seduce someone just for your own selfish reasons. You always need to be true with how you feel. You may not always be aware of your emotions but once you come to see reality within yourself, it is always best to allow them to be your better judgment." The hand on his head ran down the medium length strands of blonde. "The love I harvest for is my better judgment. Whatever you want to do at this moment,  **I will give my consent to go along**." Len's lips curled up into a smile, the tears that have been welling up the entire time eventually dripped down to and off of his chin.  
  
"I give my consent, too..." He looked deep into those soothing e/c orbs. " **Master** ~" Len stretched his arms to go around f/n's neck and lent up. f/n moved his hand down behind the other's neck. Len let out a surprised muffled moan upon feeling his current lover's tongue sneak into his mouth. "Nhnn..." f/n steadily walked backward, with Len still in his hold, and sat on the bed. "Wh-what do you want m-me to d-do, master?" Len asked after they separated.  
  
"How about you start by getting on your knees~?" Nodding, Len sat on the ground on his knees and waited for his next order. "Good, maid~" f/n rested his palms on the bed at his sides. "I think you know what I want you to do~" Len reddened when he was face-to-face to the twitching bulge located at the center of f/n's underwear. His small hands gripped the waistband and pulled the clothing down f/n's hips all the way down his legs and fully off of his body. f/n's hard on was sprung up, twitching in anticipation to be given attention. Len gripped the base of the large organ then lowered his wide-open mouth from the tip to the center of the member, that being as much as Len could fit into his mouth. "Hm? There seems to be a lot more room in that mouth of yours. You aren't trying to go against master's orders, are you~?" Len shut his eyes and tried to shove more into his wet orifice but quickly retreated back when he lowly gagged. "The trick is to breathe through your nose and relax your throat." If he could, Len would smile. Even in this erotic situation, f/n keeps up his "big-brother" act. He followed f/n's advice and moved his head even further down. Gradually Len's bobbing increased in speed, sometimes pulling all the way back to the tip to swirl his tongue around it where pre-cum was spewing out.  
  
"Ngh, aah!" Len felt his own penis harden from hearing the satisfied groan come out of f/n's mouth. "L-Len... **Don't stop** ~" He slathered his saliva all over the seeming hardening-even-more dick, knowing eventually it was going to go inside of him and how much more it would hurt if it wasn't as wet as possible. Before Len could do anymore sucking, he felt f/n twitch uncontrollably. "M-make sure y-you swallow it all." f/n commanded though with a shaky voice.  
  
"Nghahhnph!" The large amounts of cum that squirted out filled every available space in Len's mouth, some even going down his throat causing him to, on the double, rip f/n's penis out and slap his hands over his mouth so nothing would slip past by his lips.   
  
"That's my good, little maid. Now, I want you to lay on the bed, please." Len swallowed everything before standing up, making sure to pull the skirt over his erection. f/n caught this and widen his smile. Len lied on his back and kept his hold on his dress. f/n appeared over him, having one hand next to Len's head and brought the other to his thigh, making Len tense. "What are you hiding there~?" Len turned his head. "Don't do that." f/n forced Len's eyes to face his darkened expression. Len let out a small gasp at the look, never thinking f/n could have such a scary look. "When your master asks you a question,  **you answer it.** " This countenance actually made Len even more turned on.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, m-master..."  
  
"It's alright~" f/n pushed his hand up to Len's erection, his smile returning but looking more sinister. "Looks like sucking master's dick got you **excited**. Naughty maid," f/n continued as he removed the boxers. "What should I ever do with you~?" He traced his pointer down Len's shaft all the way to his perineum, where Len was the most sensitive.  
  
"A-ahh!"   
  
"It's a shame you weren't wearing any panties, but no biggie~" The same finger at a leisurely pace was shoved into the pink, wet entrance.   
  
"Ahhh aah! M-master -- aaghaaah -- i-it hu-urts!"  
  
"Shh, I have to do this. I'm sorry, but please bare with it." What a sudden mood change. Indeed f/n is always thinking about the other party.   
  
"A-aahh ahahhhnn! Ngh-nghaahh I-I can't!" Len took f/n's shoulders in a death grip, his loud moans going right into f/n's ear. "Ahh aah! M-master, p-please!" Having his untouched walls forcefully ripped open, even if it was just a small object, gave Len excruciating pain. He knew he needed this but it was still uncomfortable.  
  
"Your pleas are only making me want you even more." f/n hugged Len's waist with his free hand. "If you keep doing that,  **I'm going to take you right away~** " His voice was low and raspy leading Len to bury his face into f/n's neck, the pleasure rising in him no longer able to be restrained.   
  
"T-take me, m-master! Naaagghh aah!" Len finally became accustomed to the finger but he also became needy for something more -- something **bigger**. "P-please, take me! I-I can't ta-t-t-take it anym-more!" Len wanted f/n to do it already. He wanted f/n to take his virginity.  
  
"Very well," f/n breathed out. "But this will hurt more than the preparation. And I must warn you, I may say and so some things that will offend you. I apologize in advance." f/n shook his head in disappointment of himself. Len weakly chuckled, surprising him. "What is so funny?"  
  
"I-it's just..." Len backed away from f/n's neck so he could see his love-stricken appearance. "You a-are so sweet. Y-you always fret o-over what s-someone else feels w-way before yours-self. I-it's one of the re-reasons I l-love you. Y-you can s-say and do whate-ever you want. I-I know y-you care about m-me." f/n returned the smile. He cupped his hands under each of Len's thighs and positioned the head at the hole. Len swallowed a thick quantity of saliva out of anxiety.  
  
"In that case," Len threw his head all the way back, his eyes fully wide open with tears escaping and mouth wide open to let out a silent scream. f/n leaned his shadow covered face to Len's ear, his once loving smile now a smirk. " **Take in all of my cock you fucking whore~** " He roughly moved his hips back and forth, in and out went his dick of Len's anus.  
  
"AAAAAGHH AAAHH! AHH AAHHGHH AAH! NGHAAHH AAHHHAGHAHAH! M-MASTER!" f/n tugged Len's hair back to have full access to his neck that was before long attacked by f/n's teeth. "NGHAAH AAHH! AGHHAAH AHHH AAHHAAHH!" This was far from being similar to the finger from before. The colossal size of f/n's penis made it hard to go any deeper than it was at, but f/n forced it in even more, fully tearing the walls.  
  
"Sh-shit, Len! Y-you're so fucking tight! Ngh aahh agh f-fuck! I feel like I'm already going to cum!" f/n pushed himself deeper inside of Len, his rim meeting f/n's balls. They stayed in that position for a couple moments, as if this was a way of f/n saying sorry to Len and let him, at last, get adjusted to his dick that could not go any further in Len.  
  
"Aghhhaah...M-m-more" Len suddenly said. "Nghhaah...D-don't stop..." He breathlessly begged to the grunting male on top of hi,. "P-please...Master..." f/n wrapped both arms around the whimpering, blonde boy and sat up, bringing Len into his lap. f/n lifted him up to the very tip of the member then slammed him back down in the former posture. "Nghhahaahh! Ahhgghhaaahh aaahh!" Len hugged his arms and legs around f/n's neck and waist. The way f/n was exiting and entering inside, filling all of his ass, was an exhilarating feeling he was experiencing, and nothing could make him happier -- he could hear f/n's racing heartbeat along with his own. "A-AAAHH GHAAAH!" Len's prostate was repeatedly hit over and over again, but Len was able to convert his moans into low groans to be processed straight in f/n's ear as a test to know whether he could make f/n even more aroused. "Ahhghahh ahahh! Y-you feel s-so goo-good, master!"   
  
"Aghh ahh, Len! You're s-so fucking sexy!" It seemed to have worked. f/n savagely thrusted his hips up to maintain the euphoria he gave to Len by abusing his prostate. "Ahhgh ahh, sh-shit! I-I'm getting c-close -- ahhaah -- b-but I don't want this to end!"  
  
"Ahhh aahahhgh I-it's okay, m-master!" Len desperately tried jumping fast to gain more gratification for himself. "Naagghaaahhngh aahhhghhaah! C-cum inside me! I-I want y-your seed to f-fill my b-boy pussy! I-I'm begging y-you, ma-master! Aahh aahh aghaah! D-destroy m-my man c-cunt! Aghhaahhh aaahh gahaahhhn aahh!" He loudly shouted lecherous terms and comments to his partner.   
  
"Ahh mhmnnnggaahh ahh ah! L-Len! Aghhaahh nghaamhm! I-I'm cumming!" f/n gripped Len's dress and hair when Len had his walls start tightening themselves around f/n's dick. Len, in return, scratched f/n's clothed back feeling him grow bigger meaning the cum was about to spurt. "F-fucking shi-shit! Aghh aah!  **LEN**!"  
  
" **MASTER**!" He jerked his hips and head up. The duo, in time, reached their final climax together. f/n's semen filled any leftover space inside of Len while the ladder arched his back from the unusual sensation of liquid layering all the way up in his anus, to him it felt like in his stomach. "Nghhhmhmnn aahhnnahh aahghhaaahah!" f/n kept Len still in place, waiting for the cum to stop ejecting itself out of him.   
  
"Len..." f/n whispered against his neck. The violently trembling Vocaloid remained latching himself onto f/n even though he had no more cum to give. He looked up at his lover, fully aware of his expression is one of flushed and narrowed, tired eyes, his lips gaping from the erratic breathing. f/n softly grinned in advance of abruptly kissing Len dead on the mouth. Len was taken aback at first but put just as much pressure into the make-out as f/n did, shutting his eye-lid gingerly. f/n shifted both his hands to rest on Len's sides and supported him during the time he took to lay on his back, staring affectionately up at Len. "You were amazing, my  **precious maid**." Len also gave a passionate stare.  
  
"Y-you were even more amazing... **Master~** " Len reached to grasp on f/n's hands, stretching his own fingers through f/n's webbing to intertwine their hands. "I-I love you... **f/n-Tenshi~** " He giggled a small bit at f/n's sweat-drop.  
  
"Don't you start that, too." f/n chuckled. "I love you too, Len." He then gave a closed-eye smile. "Now, can you get off of me? Or do you want to go for another round~?" Len blushed noticing he was still riding f/n's penis. He unsteadily pulled f/n out of him, lowly whining feeling how much he was stretched out and the cum dripping onto the blanket. "You're so cute~" f/n teased while taking some of the ejaculation on his fingers and licking it. Len covered his steaming face.  
  
"I-I hate y-you..." f/n laughed, patting the top of his head. "U-uhm...C-can I ask you a q-question?"  
  
"What is it?" He frowned. "Is everything okay?"   
  
"I-it's stupid..." Len's blush reached his ears. "Wh-what would you have done..." He turned his hands into quaking fists. "I-if Kaito o-or Gackupo w-would of done this...?" He saw f/n blink a few times and gripped the sides of his head. "N-never mind! F-forget I said anything! I just l-let Rin get to my head! Y-you don't have to say any-"  
  
"I would have pushed them away." Len stared up, stunned.  
  
"Wh-what...?"  
  
"I would have told them politely I am not interested...Because they aren't you." f/n, for the hundredth time, closed his eyes and smiled, prompting Len's entire face and neck to turn red.   
  
"I-I'm a-a-a-a-a-ctuall-ly ti-tired! T-t-talk t-t-to y-you la-l-later!" Large sweat-drops appeared at the back of f/n's head seeing a large lump under the covers that was Len.   
  
 _He is so precious. I don't deserve someone as cute and nice as him_. "I'll leave you to rest, then." f/n jokingly said. He swung his feet over the bed to stand up, however, was stopped by a feminine hand grabbing his hand. Len peeked out from under the covers but kept half his face covered and eyes avoided from his.   
  
"I-I would reje-ject someone, t-too be-because they a-aren't you..." f/n curled his lips upwards.  
  
"I'm glad that's the case~"  
  
  
  
 **EXTENDED ENDING**  
  
Rin lied on her stomach, giggling at the photos of Len when he first put on the maid's dress. "Squeal! I wonder how much money I could earn by selling these~" Several, light knocks emitted from the other side of her bedroom door. "Ah, come in." The door opened revealing f/n wearing his usual closed-eye smile. "G-gaahh! f-f-f/n-Te-T-Tenshi!" She fumbled with the camera to hide it as large sweat-bubbles formed around her head. "U-u-uhm, wh-what d-d-d-do y-you ne-need?"  _Oh god, is he going to kill me for making Len dress like a maid?!_  Rin's eyes turned white and forehead blue when f/n started walking towards her.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you~"   
  
"Eh...?" She deadpanned, not expecting the atmosphere to be so joyful.  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am that you told Len I'm into the whole master/maid thing!" f/n's eyes were practically sparkling with his mouth curled into a cat-like smile. "He was so cute the way he was stuttering 'master'! It was as if Christmas came early~" Many sweat-drops came down on Rin's head from how animated f/n was being.  
  
 _I guess I don't have to worry about being murdered in my sleep..._  
  
"Also, I was wondering what else Len would do, and I need your help."  
  
"What do you mean?" A question mark hovered over her tilted head, Rin becoming more confused at the increased size of f/n's grin.

  
  
**-*-**  
Time Skip  
-*-

  
"Hey, Meiko?" Miku walked up to the brunette with a worried expression. "Do you know where Rin is? I've been trying to find her for thirty minutes but I have no idea where she is."  
  
"That's strange." Meiko rubbed the back of her neck. "Are you sure you looked-" Her sentence was interrupted by Rin appearing behind Miku in a dazed like state, though a crimson blush over her rose-colored face.   
  
"Rin! Where were you?! I checked everywhere!"  
  
"And what the hell is with that look?"  
  
"f/n-Tenshi...Kinks...An hour...Never...Knew about..." The two girls went into a white chibi state.  
  
 _I'm scared to even ask..._


End file.
